Born to the Purple
by Typhonis
Summary: TenchiRanma crossover. Azusa Jurai arrives to train Tenchi......


Born to the Purple

A Rabid Monkey Labs production.

I do not own Ranma ½ or Tenchi Muyo. This fic is written for fun.

* * *

**Royal Quarters, Azusa's Flagship, Sol System**

Azusa Jurai sat at his favorite desk; his fingers steepled in a pose reminiscent of Gendo from NGE. He was thinking of a young man from Earth and how he had lucked out in a contest he had witnessed recently. If things had been different….Ayeka would be having to ready herself to wed the incompetent jackass, Azusa smiled at that thought remembering an old friend who liked using that term.

Certainly the wedding would NOT have gone through. He had learned from a master how to ensure something happened and not have his fingerprints on it. Azusa weighed his options and came up with several different plans. He touched a button on his desk and spoke.

"Heero, please inform my wives that we will be taking an extended 'holiday' to Earth. Ready the things we need and get my training gear ready as well. I have a new student to tutor and will need it."

"At once, your highness. Shall I go ahead and inform your wives now?"

"Certainly it should make Misaki happy at least. I do know she misses Ayeka and Sasami…as do I."

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling as a happy squeal tore though the ship. Azusa let himself smile. _First I shall deal with Tenchi….though it won't be in a manner anyone is expecting. Then…..my other obligation shall be dealt with. They can either have the carrot or the steel fist. Either way I will resolve that matter._

* * *

**Okayama, Japan, Masaki Shrine**

Katshuhito Masaki was nervous. His mother had contacted them and told them that they: she herself, Ayeka and Sasami's mother Misaki and even their father Azusa , would be spending time here at the shrine. Azusa, she had told him was up to something and it had to do with the duel Tenchi had fought last time; a duel that ended when Mihoshi had crashed her ship into the lake. He couldn't get over the feeling that something was definitely off and not making sense.

He looked over at little Washu as they both had tea in the shrine office. "So, any idea what my father may be up too? And why he requested the training gear he did?"

"Not a clue, grandfather," Washu said as she took another sip. "I mean what could Azusa want with Tenchi now? He beat that idiot Seiryo and he bears three Light Hawk Wings so….unless……"

Katshuhito watched as she thought things out. "Tell me something…how good is your father? With a weapon."

"Very good, better than I am and …without one….Tsunami have mercy, I always thought that was why Kagato waited till he did to attack Jurai. Against an angry Azusa he would have died. My father can summon Three Light Hawk Wings on his own……"

Washu nodded. "I thought as much….Azusa hides what he can do and he can be as devious as Seto when he has too. So what is his plan this time? Could he be coming here to train Tenchi…but why?"

She looked up to see a nervous Katshuhito. "Okay, spill it. What is up?"

"That may just be the case Washu-chan. My father may feel Tenchi needs more training….but we will have to wait and see."

* * *

Tenchi was nervous as all get out. Azusa was going to be visiting them for a while and his grandfather had hinted that he may have something in store for the young man. His house guests were busy preparing for the visit and keeping his spirits up.

"Don't worry Tenchi. I'm sure nothing is going to happen and if it does. I'll just kick his royal highness's royal butt." Ryoko said as she snuggled up to the teen.

"Don't be absurd monster woman."

Ayeka shot at her. The Jurian princess giving her a glare, "My father knows that we love Tenchi and is merely trying to make him a better man for when We are wed."

" When 'We' are wed princess?" Ryoko shot back. "I'm glad to see you are supporting my marriage to Tenchi."

"Your marriage? Ha I meant Tenchi's and my own." She shot back glaring at her rival.

Mihoshi watched as the two began to glare at each other. "Stop fighting you two! Can't you just get along for once?"

"NO!" They said in unison.

Mihoshi eeped and hid behind Tenchi as the teen fell further into a funk. Sasami walked in from the kitchen and frowned. Tsunami had told her that her father was going to help Katshuhito train Tenchi for a while. It had helped calm her somewhat before Tsunami had giggled and said something about her father dealing with some other people on Earth afterwards. The young princess had tried to get the Goddess to reveal what she was talking about but she had told her to wait and see.

"Guys come on! Let's just be civil to one another for a bit. Or do I have to tell mommy that you both have been bad?"

Both girls paled at that and quickly began to behave themselves. Sasami felt someone tap her shoulder and saw it was Washu. "Nicely done. That should keep things calm for a while. We need to be on our guard since Azusa is coming and he is up to something."

* * *

Tenchi watched as the Jurian emperor and his wives appeared on the dock. Their luggage was also teleported down. As soon as she was solid Misaki rushed forwards to hug her girls. Funaho followed at a more sedate pace while Azusa….he merely watched Tenchi then moved towards the teen.

Tenchi felt his fear growing as Azusa approached him then spoke. "I must congratulate you on your victories Tenchi…I was wondering if you would honor me with a spar? Both Kenpo and Kendo."

Tenchi nervously nodded as the others stared Funaho was the first to speak. "Azusa what do you think you are doing?"

He looked over to her and spoke. "Simple, dear, seeing how much my wayward son has taught his heir. Don't worry I will not hurt him…much."

* * *

Tenchi looked over at his opponent as Azusa tried out his bokken. He calmed himself and centered his thoughts as Katshuhito yelled" This is a spar. No broken limbs or worse allowed. Combat is till one foe is disabled or gives up. Attack."

Tenchi fell into a defensive stance and readied himself as Azusa ran at him. He waited to see what his first move would be when. The emperor of Jurai vanished from his sight just one step from him.

Tenchi doubled over from a blow to the stomach, as Azusa seemed to teleport behind him. '_How did he do that? I didn't even see him move.'_

Katshuhito winced at the sight. His father had used one of his nastier sword techniques and he knew that he would be grilled on not teaching Tenchi how to counter it. He could feel the teen's pain at the blow that had been landed.

The girls were all shocked at the sight. Just one attack and Azusa had beaten Tenchi?

They started to rush forward and aide the teen when Tenchi stood up and faced Azusa. "Let's try that again," he said and launched an attack.

What followed was painful to say the least. The girls had to be restrained by the Queens and Washu to keep from interfering with the fight. As it was it was a one sided match with Azusa winning at the end. Tenchi collapsed to the ground puffing and wheezing gaining his breath back. He hurt all over and understood WHERE Katshitio had learned to fight. Azusa looked down at him. "Rest up, student. Day after tomorrow we test your kempo abilities. I hope that they are better than your kendo style."

Ryoko glared daggers at Azusa. "What the Hell did you do to my Tenchi, you bastard?"

Azusa returned the glare. He noted a similar one on Ayeka's face. "I tested him, girl. I wanted to see how good he was so I would know what I had to work with. Day after tomorrow will be the same only it will be unarmed combat and I will do the exact same thing to him. I do not like the fact that he barely won that duel with Seiryo and he has to learn to fight without the wings because...girl...there are ways to circumvent them."

He looked at Ayeka and then Ryoko. "By the way, I understand that you like to fight for Tenchi's affections. I advise the two of you to stop doing it. All you are doing is chasing the poor boy away into another woman's arms…like say Sasami or Mihoshi's. Work together and get along. After all Tenchi will need TWO wives under Jurian custom."

Azusa turned to look at Tenchi then smirked as he turned back to the girls. "Better hurry up or Washu could claim him."

"Come on Tenchi. I'll just take you back to my lab and you will be as good as new!"

He laughed silently as both girls ran over to Tenchi where the other three were helping him. Funaho approached him frowning. "That, dearest, was a bit harsh don't you think?"

He watched as Misaki joined them and sighed. "Ladies, I only do what I have to do. I was harsh on Tenchi, yes. But it is for his own good. I have to show him that there are bigger fish out there and some will not play nice. Clay and Kagato aren't the only foes he will face. He is my great grandson, but I need him to be ready. I will be hard but fair. However I do know what I am doing."

* * *

The kempo spar was even worse. Azusa stood over Tenchi's form and glared at Katshuhito. "Explain it to me, son? Why hasn't he learned to harness his chi yet? I know I taught you how to harness your own by the time you were his age so explain to me why he hasn't learned yet?"

"Well...father...I really didn't see the need for him to be able to utilize it yet. He has the master key and now the Light Hawk Wings so..."

Azusa just shook his head as Tenchi was helped up…yesterday had been a day for Tenchi to recover and he had used it. Tomorrow would be the same before training started under Azusa. "Really now? Well I guess I will have to teach him that as well…….anything else you forgot or thought he wouldn't need to know?"

"I have warned him about that area in China…though how you knew about it…"

Azusa interrupted him. "Is a matter for a later time. Those idiots can be pains in the ass and Tenchi doesn't need to deal with a wife just yet. It will be hard enough on the boy, going to school and training, without the added weight of tending a wife. No. Tenchi will remain single for now… tell him he has tomorrow off but the day after I want him up bright and early."

* * *

Azusa sat watching the sunset on the dock. He was alone but knew that Washu and his ship had scanners dedicated to ensuring he remained safe. Though his own guards knew the power he possessed and the skill.

He took a sip of tea then poured some into the lake as an offering.

"Yes, Tsunami-megami, I know I may not contact myself yet. I am merely here till after the event happens. "

Tsunami; the goddess of Jurai, materialized beside him and smiled at Azusa. "Do you regret the offer I made or what you have had to sacrifice to be Emperor?"

"I would be lying if I said no, but the duty of a martial artist is to help people and if I must be emperor of ¼ of the galaxy to do so…. then so be it. I gave up my freedom to lead your people; though I do thank you for the gift of Light Hawk Wings."

"And I thank you, Azusa…. or should I call you Ranma?" the goddess giggled at that.

Azusa looked up at her with his trademark smirk. "Please, Ranma was born on Earth and …. And I was born on Jurai, which is well documented, as you know.

"Yes, I do know and I see you are taking measures to deal with those people."

"Yes, Tsunami-megami. I will not have them come after my family. My family is all the reward I need, and the knowledge that I have helped people. The ability to control **that** was a pleasant surprise. Are you sure you couldn't remove it?"

Tsunami giggled again. "Well, yes, but it wasn't a problem for you and it had its own lessons."

"True…well the day is almost over and tomorrow is a new one…….and today Ranma Saotome has slain the Pheonix God Saffron in single combat."

Azusa raised the teacup up in salute. "And in one month's time the event occurs…if those idiots think the can control me …may the Kami have mercy on their souls for I shall not."

* * *

I have read many, many, many Tenchi Ranma crossovers and I hope that this is an origional one. For those that think Tenchi would have wiped the floor with Azusa...rember Azusa has had centuries to train himself and learn and we had no idea how well Seiryo would have done. Seto and the others may show up and do expect to see the NWC... Ill do my best to keep them true to the manga.

I wish to thank those that have helped me with this fic, and I thank you gentle readers for taking the time to read and review. Enjoy. Typhonis


End file.
